Not a Cat Lady
by SlytherinEmo
Summary: In an attempt to not look like the single, Cat Lady at her friend's wedding, Pansy is convinced by her best friend to get a date. Since Craigslist is too desperate, the only other option is a dating app. Bing! It's a match. Muggle AU.
1. Chapter 1: It's a Match

_A/N: Hello! So, I have written one-shots before, but this is my first time writing a short story. I will try to update every week. Please drop a review to let me know if you like the idea so far. -SlytherinEmo_

* * *

 _No... No... Eww! No!_

Pansy didn't know how, but somehow Theo managed to convince her to download this dating app.

"Stop avoiding the inevitable," he told her as he slid across the table from her after he managed to corner her in her favorite coffee shop. She knew she shouldn't have Tweeted her location... Curse her addiction to the Internet! Theo placed a large coffee mug in front of him and a blueberry muffin in front of her. _Damn,_ she thought as she broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

The green-eyed girl leaned back in her booth, chewing, and studied her best friend. While he appeared to be laid back, she knew it was all a show. She had known Theo since they were in diapers. His curly blond hair looked as though he had just ran his fingers through it, a nervous habit he picked up from her. As she held eye contact with his blue eyes, she fought the urge to run fingers through her own long, black hair. She had grown out her hair in after graduating from University in an attempt to look more mature. She thinks she managed to pull it off quite well, thank you very much. Instead, she reaches down and picks up her White Chocolate Mocha with extra whipped cream and took a sip.

"You just need a date to Draco and Harry's wedding. That's it! Everyone just needs to be convinced that you aren't turning into the single Cat Lady-"

"I am not turning into a Cat Lady," Pansy scoffed. "Just because I happen to be single and I adopted Vanilla Bean and Hazelnut and does not make me the Cat Lady!"

"You post about them constantly on Instagram. Every day. They're cute and all-especially the picture of them watching 'The Lion King'? That was MOMA worthy!-but Pansy? I love you, but please. _You. Need. To._ _Get. A. Date._ "

Pansy slumped her shoulders and glared at her mug. Once her nose began to wrinkle, Theo smirked, knowing he won.

"Everyone should be lucky to have Vanilla Bean and Hazelnut grace their very boring Instagram dashboard. My Tumblr followers love them..." she mumbled.

Which is the reason why Pansy is now on a dating app. Craigslist is too desperate, plus it just _screamed_ being stuck with a weirdo. At least this way she gets to decide if they will be a cute weirdo.

 _No... No... Oh! Hello there... Hermione? What kind of a name is that?_

Pansy looked down at her phone screen. The girl in the picture had a ridiculous amount of dark, curly hair that seemed almost overwhelming for her frame. She was grinning at the screen while holding an orange ball of fur that appeared to rival the brunette's own hair. You couldn't see the cat's face, which was a shame since Pansy loves cats. The girl had large, caramel-colored eyes complete with eyelashes that any woman would kill for and a thick set of eyebrows, which helped even out the curly hair.

Curious, Pansy tapped the screen to read her profile.

 **Hermione, 24**  
 **Veteranarian**  
 **Lover of cats and coffee. Sucker for green eyes.**

What do you know? Pansy happens to also be fond of cats and coffee. And green eyes? She quirked her left eyebrow. Boom.

Pansy doesn't hesitate to swipe right.

 **Bing!**

Pansy smirks. It's a match.


	2. Chapter 2: Bing!

_A/N: So here you go! I hope you like it :) Please R &R! -SlytherinEmo_

* * *

"Shit," murmured Hermione as she dug through her large bag. Her last hairband had snapped just as she took a seat on the city bus. With hair like hers, she tended to draw a lot of attention from both men and women.

She finally was able to spot one hidden in the corner of her bag. After adding a note to her iPhone to remind herself to pick up more hair ties, she quickly scrunched up her hair into a large, messy bun. Hermione checked the labels on the earphones to make sure the 'R' went into the right ear and the 'L' to the left and, after putting them in her ears to block out the noise, let out a huge sigh. As much as she loved her job, she didn't enjoy the fact that they were either hurt or sick. Today was one of those days…

She began to listen to 'Bittersweet Symphony' as she answered back to her best friend. Harry has been bugging her about getting a date for his wedding for as long as she can remember.

 **so… do you have a date yet? tick tock, tick tock**

 _No, not yet *eye roll*_

 **hermione, if you don't find a date soon, you know draco try to set you up with millicent**

 _No! Don't even joke about that, Harry! Millicent is a sweet girl, but the last I heard, she was caught hooking up with Neville's Uncle Algie._

 **ooooh, i forgot about that. poor nev. i was with him when that happened. i think he still gets nightmares… but don't change the subject!**

 _Damn. Okay. I promise to make an effort to find a date._

Before she could second guess herself, she opened the new dating app she had downloaded a few nights ago. She had set it up, but she had never had the courage to actually place it on 'Discover' mode. Hermione nibbled on her lip as she stared at the button. _Do I actually do this?_ She tapped the button and saw it turn green. There.

She then looked at the stranger's face in front of her. While Hermione wasn't ashamed of being a bisexual, she still felt a bit strange knowing that both men and women would be able to see her. She has had a few boyfriends and girlfriends here and there, but they had never clicked. They all eventually became intimidated by her by something or another: her intelligence, her looks, _her cat_? Hermione still found it unbelievable that Adrian was jealous of Crookshanks.

She began to swipe left and even managed to swipe a few rights. She still hadn't made a match when she came upon a pair of startling green eyes.

 _Oh. My. God._

Hermione stared down at her iPhone's screen. The girl staring back at her had long black hair that was parted down the middle. She had high cheekbones with pretty pink cheeks. Her nose was long and thin and slightly turned up. Her head was tilted as she held a cup of coffee in her hands.

Hermione tapped at the bubble to see what it said.

 **Pansy, 23.**

 **Photographer for Greengrass, Inc.**

 **Owner of two cats with a slight coffee addiction.**

 _Pansy…Pansy… Where have I heard that name before?_ Like a lightbulb going off on top of her head, she remembered Harry gushing to her a few months ago about a possible photographer. She was new, but had quickly built up a reputation in social media. Apparently she was in such high demand that to book her in an event, you needed to either plan up to an TWO YEARS in advance or sell your first born to the devil. Draco had promised to get her for their wedding, and Harry was freaking out. Hermione was pretty sure Harry would gladly give up eating treacle tart, his favorite dessert, for five years if it meant Pansy would be able to take pictures of his wedding.

Crossing her fingers, she swiped right

 _Please, please, please…_ She had never wanted a match more than she had at that moment.

 **Bing!**

It's a match!


	3. Chapter 3: Videochats with Draco

A/N: So sorry for the late update! Life got in the way, but it's all good. -SlytherinEmo

* * *

Pansy is laying down on her Queen-sized bed with Hazelnut and Vanilla Bean, taking pictures using a new filter. Her two cats were currently taking a nap on her chest and stomach. With her being the wonderful owner that she is, she decided it would be cruel to wake them up without taking pictures first. Puppy ears on cats: classic. After taking many pictures, she finally got one that was perfect to send to Theo and Draco, not to mention putting it on her SnapStory so her followers could die from the cuteness. Theo automatically responded with heart eye emojis. Draco, on the other hand, decided to video call her.

"Hey, Draco," she whispered, conscious of the little angels still sleeping on her.

"Hey," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hand. He then let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" she immediately questioned him. Now that she took a good look at him, she noticed he had a bit of a dark tint under his eyes. He also was out in public with stubble. This was serious. The last time she saw him like this was when he was agonizing over his proposal to his boyfriend.

"Harry was freaking out about the reception again. He is worried that it will rain and people will track in mud and cause someone else to slip... Then he started to rant about how if the guests bring umbrellas, what if they end up clashing? Nevermind the fact that half the wedding guests are going to be gingers and it's going to physically hurt my eyes to see that happen, but really? He just rolled his eyes at me and kept talking about _umbrellas_. Polka dots and you remember that Looney girl from high school? Yeah, apparently she own a hideous neon green one with pineapples all over it. _Pineapples_. He was considering ordering a bulk of black umbrellas just for the wedding and hand them out at the dinner party the night before the wedding. I tried to talk him out of it, but then he was shooting me these puppy eyes and, you know. I caved and ended up handing over my credit card. You would think that puppy eyes wouldn't be able to work with glasses, but he makes it work. It was those damn green eyes... I had to leave on the pretense of getting coffee. Which I will get... just not now."

Pansy snorted softly. "You're terrible under stress. Good thing Potter only wants you for your pretty looks."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Your wit never ceases to amuse me."

"I live to please," Pansy winked.

"Speaking of please... _Please_ tell me you have a date."

"Draco," Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm already doing you a favor by being the photographer for your wedding. The last thing I need is a date to only abandon her by taking pictures the whole time. Can't I just bring Hazelnut and Vanilla Bean?"

"You need an actual human as a date."

"I do have a date... Kind of." Pansy winced.

"YOU DO? WHO IS SHE?" Draco exclaimed. The two balls of fluff on her jumped and blinked accusingly at her as though it was all her fault they were woken up. They then hopped off of her bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"You woke them up!" Pansy sat up and turned the phone so he could see their tails just as they walked out the door.

"Ooops," the blond grimaced. "Sorry. Don't try to change the subject! Who is she?"

She ran her hand through her hair. She glanced down at the tips of her hair and made a face. Maybe it was time for a haircut? "It's not a for sure thing, but there's potential. We matched on a dating app. I sent her a message but she hasn't replied." Pansy pouted.

"You know, Pansy, people do have a thing called 'a job'..." Draco teased, giving her a half-smirk. "I'm sure that she has had a busy day and hasn't had a chance to check her phone. Where did you say she worked?"

"Says the trust fund baby..." mumbled Pansy. "Fine. I'll wait before I do anything. And I didn't say. She's a veterinarian."

"Hmmmm... Say... Are Vanilla Bean and Hazelnut feeling okay?"


End file.
